charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revelation
“We can fight,” - Prue Plot “What’s wrong with her?!” yelled Piper as her deranged sister, eyes a shocking white began to attack Coop. “So much!” he yelled back, struggling out of Phoebe’s grasp. Piper waved her hands at her sister, intending to blow her back from Coop when…”No don’t!” shouted Coop; as Piper waved her hands she blew herself back and went flying into the set of drawers behind the dining table. Phoebe turned to face her sister “Pain,” she whispered in a deep voice but black sparks flew out of her mouth and her eyes returned to normal; she fell to the ground unconscious. -'Opening Credits'- “So many questions,” whispered Leo, frustration in his voice. “Wha- What was with the sparks?” he continued, rubbing his head. “She tried to use her powers on me but instead the sparks happened, you know the sparks that have been emitting from us four the past few weeks,” explained Piper, helping Coop carry Phoebe onto the couch. “Why did my blast reflect?” Piper asked, throwing Phoebe down. “Her new power,” he said, putting a pillow under his wife’s head. “Hey I’ve got a new power too!” smiled Piper, looking at Coop. “Same here,” said a familiar, disembodied voice, Paige orbs in. “Paige!” screamed Piper, bringing her sister into an embrace. “What’s your new power?” Piper smiled, pushing her sister backwards a little to look her up and down. “Thermokinesis,” she shrugged, looking at Leo. “Ey, a native whitelighter ability,” said Leo, smiling and winking at Paige. “Wait so all four of you have received new abilities at the same time? That seems very unlikely,” chuckled Coop, just as Prue walks through the door with tinfoil leftovers from her dinner with Jack. “Hey guys, guess whose powers have advanced?” she laughed, jigging over to them. “Okay now, all four of us… the sparks,” pondered Piper; “Has anything else that is weird happened lately?” she asked. “Yeah, when I went to the Book of Shadows earlier it didn’t recognise me and shut AND after vanquishing a demon, I’ll tell you later, I felt like I was disconnected from myself,” said Prue, walking around everyone to the dining table to put down her tinfoil leftovers. “Okay, our powers, the sparks...that - I don’t think any of this is demonic, I think it’s us,” worried Paige, sitting down - Wyatt went over to her and gave her a hug. “We should ask Bellamin!” yelled Prue, excitedly. “Who?” said Piper. “Come on I’ll show ya!” said Prue, hurrying everyone up the stairs. -'Commercial Break'- “Right, the High Court Society of Witchcraft; hard to explain but I’ll tell you the basics. Everytime a coven receive their powers they are given a magical being to stand by them in case of trial...not the tribunal,” Prue added at the end. “Our ‘symbol’ is an ex-elder called Bellamin, I will summon him for you!” she cheered on, looking out the window. Seconds later, Bellamin orbed in. “Prue… what is this?” he asked, pointing at everyone. “Do you know what is going on with our powers? Why we have all received advancements, the sparks,” said Prue, stepping closer to the elder. Bellamin shifted awkwardly. “I am not really sure I should tell you...now; it is quite a shocker. We only realised yesterday, I was going to you earlier but… with Jack dying and that -” Bellamin was interrupted. “Jack's dead?!” screamed Coop. “No!” said Prue, irritated; “I’ll explain later,” she added looking back to Bellamin. “What is going on Bellamin? Tell us!” she yelled, going red. “I will have to discuss with the leaders first, I will be in touch,” he said, orbing out quickly. “He really is an elder,” said Piper rolling our eyes. Phoebe walks in, stumbling. “What happened?” she asked going towards Coop. “Alot,” he replied, shifting away from his wife. “Did you tell them?!” she said, through gritted teeth to Coop. “No, I think you should...now,” said Coop, turning his shoulder to Phoebe. Leo sighed; “Tell us what?” he said. “Okay erm… well recently I have been showing symptoms of severe anxiety which blocked off the use of my passive abilities - premonition, empathy and telepathy. I went to a Witch Doctor who helped me out and she told me to find the link between those abilities and realise my potential,” said Phoebe, stopping to check everyones reactions, they were all staring at her. “When I was then attacked by a demon I started having an anxiety attack but before he did attack, I was able to predict his arrival. This made me realised that the link between my powers is to serve and protect blablabla… That was when I realised my new ability Injury Transference -” Phoebe was interrupted by her husband. “Which is incredibly powerful even for a Charmed One!” he added, falling down into a chair with a sigh. “You’ve had anxiety all this time and you didn’t tell us? Why did you attack Coop?” asked Piper, standing up. “Because I found out I wasn’t anxious whilst using my abilities, so something ticked in my head and I couldn’t turn it off and I...attacked,” she said, running to Coop to give him a hug which he accepted. Bellamin orbed in - “I think you guys should sit down,” he said, sadness in his voice. -'Commercial Break'- “This information is very shocking and I didn’t want to be the one tell you… it is going to heavily affect all of you,” said Bellamin, despair in his voice. Paige began to breath heavily and began to panic - Phoebe glared at her and made her calm down with her power. “Over a year ago you guys resurrected Prue -” Bellamin began to explain but was cut off by Piper, “Oh no,” she said, putting her head in her hands - everyone looked at her. “This resulted in the creation of the Power of Four… something more powerful than the Power of Three… to powerful. Imagine it like this,” Bellamin explained, everyone looking at him intently. “Each of you has a void, this void is full of power. Put those voids together and you have a collective, that collective is the Power of Three - you add another void to that collective and you overpower the collective. If you put a lightbulb with the wrong WATT in a wrong light socket not designed to hold that power… it will burst,” Bellamin said, stopping for confirmation. “So… we have too much power?” asked Prue, standing up. “Yes… too much power which has been developing and creating a series of overloads, the sparks,” he said, stepping back as Piper stood up also. “When you say the power has been developing…” asked Piper. “That’s what the power advancements are, you received it all at the same time because you are reaching the edge of the power. You four are literally the most powerful collective in existence with Prue’s addition void,” continued Bellamin. “Why is this a bad thing?” asked Paige, also standing up - everyone glared at her. “Too much power can kill!” yelled Leo, unexpectedly. “Resurrecting me has resulted in this?” said Prue, sadness in her voice. “What are our options?” asked Phoebe, also standing up with Coop. “You don’t really have any options, you either do or die,” he said, stepping back from everyone who had risen. “So we can just strip my powers then? Take away the additional power?” said Prue, smiling at her idea. “That wouldn’t work because the void would still be there, that void seeks power, it would end up taking up any power it could find which could be disastrous for not just yourself but everyone around you,” he explained, a frown etched upon his face. “So… I have to die?” said Prue, her voice cracking. “No!” yelled Piper, “We are not losing you again” she said waving her hands at Bellamin; nothing happened. “I know you are angry Piper but Prue will always be in constant reach… just like Grams and your mother are,” he said, forcing a smile. “How would we go about killing our sister?” chuckled Phoebe and the ridiculous situation. Bellamin looked down at Chris. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” screamed Piper. “You expect my son to kill his aunt with his new power?!” she yelled, again waving her hands at Bellamin; nothing. “His ability to cast that spell is the only way to do it peacefully, the only way to ensure it will work!” yelled Bellamin, getting angry to. “Well then… I’ll just have Chris resurrect her again!” smiled Piper, deranged. “And risk killing yourselves?” chuckled Bellamin. “I would rather die than have Prue killed again!” she screamed, again waving her hands at Bellamin. “You would rather all four of you die that just the one?!” shouted Bellamin, approaching Piper. “Okay everyone just calm down!” yelled Prue, a telekinetic wave radiated from her body sending everyone but Bellamin backwards (who is immune to her powers). “I’ll do it,” she added. -'Commercial Break'- “That’s… what we need,” said Bellamin awkwardly. “I’ll let the leaders know,” he said, orbing out. “Prue are you kidding me?” said Phoebe, her eyes glistened a white. “Calm down Phoebe,” said Coop, bringing Phoebe into an amorous embrace. “You can’t do this, we will stand! We will fight!” screamed Piper, grabbing Prue by the shoulders, shaking her. “You know we can’t fight Piper, I will die so you guys can be safe,” she said, softness in her tone. Paige winced at the word and the lamp on the side caught fire. “Paige!” yelled Leo, pouring a mop bucket over it. “Sorry but I… I don’t like this,” she said, sitting back down. “None of us like this Paige but as Bellamin said… it’s either do or die,” said Prue. “Yeah do! Lets do something about it; lets fight!” yelled Piper, desperately. Bellamin orbs in - the four sisters stand together in a line. “I have er… more bad news,” he said awkwardly shifting. “You really are bad at this,” whispered Leo laughing - Bellamin threw a glance at him. “What now?” asked Paige, tears building in her eyes. “Another analogy,” said Bellamin, Prue rolled her eyes. “You have a pressurised gas can which is the collective, if you damage the can you cannot refill it because it risks the explosion,” said Bellamin. “So taking away Prue’s void will not be enough because it has damaged the collective, we have to reduce the power in each void because the power already in it is pushing against the void… this is really hard to explain,” Bellamin chuckled a little bit. Piper got angry at this, “So we have take away our powers too?!” yelled Paige. “They won’t be protected without their powers, they will die from the demon attacks as well!” screamed Prue, going red, veins down her neck. Bellamin shifted and shrugged a little bit. “There isn’t anything that can be done!” said Bellamin defensively. “Yes there is,” said Prue bluntly; all four sisters held eachothers hands. “We can fight,” she added, projecting the sisters out. Trivia * This episode is the start of the end. * It is revealed that Prue must die in this episode. Category:Episodes